ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Ultimate Spidermonkey
Ultimate Spidermonkey is the evolved form of Spidermonkey in Ben 10: Ultimate Alien. Ben first becomes Ultimate Spidermonkey in the episode Fame to fight Bivalvan, making him Ben's second ultimate transformation. Appearance Like Spidermonkey, Ultimate Spidermonkey can stick to walls, swing, and climb with amazing agility. But Ultimate Spidermonkey is much stronger, a huge gorilla-like creature with retractable spider legs. His webbing is made out of the same material as Spidermonkey’s, but Ultimate Spidermonkey fires webbing out of his mouth instead of his tail. Although he has the word Spidermonkey in his name, he looks more like a gorilla than a monkey. After evolution, he loses his tail and his extra pair of arms, while they get replaced with two pairs of retractable spider legs that can fold over his hips. He now has a gorilla-shaped body, and he is larger than the original Spidermonkey. He also has six eyes, black fur, purple skin, and shrunken legs. He speaks in a deep voice, similar to Humungousaur. Powers and Abilities He can still climb/stick to walls, but now, the evolution has given Ultimate Spidermonkey super strength. By splitting his lower jaw in two halves, he can shoot webs from his mouth, much more than Spidermonkey can shoot from his tail. He still has super agility due to the spider legs on his back, as seen in Fame when he uses them to propel himself up to a hanging stalactite. He can also fold the extra four spider-like legs into his chest. Ultimate Alien He first appeared in[[ Fame| Fame]], fighting Bivalvan who was no match for Ultimate Spidermonkey. In the episode Reflected Glory, he is used to fight off Psyphon, who appears to be just a little stronger than Ultimate Spidermonkey. In The Transmogrification of Eunice, Ben uses Ultimate Spidermonkey again, against Sunder. thumb|right|300px|Ultimate Spidermonkey's Transformation 'Appearances' *''Fame (first appearance)'' *''Reflected Glory'' *''The Transmogrification of Eunice'' Ben 10 Ultimate Alien: Cosmic Destruction Ultimate Spidermonkey is a playable character in Cosmic Destruction. Ultimate Spidermonkey is the most used ultimate form in the game, he is used twice while the other ultimates are only used once. 'Trivia' *Ultimate Spidermonkey is the first Ultimate Form to be used in Ultimate Alien, and the second Ultimate form used by Ben (Ben's first Ultimate form was Ultimate Swampfire in the Ben 10: Alien Force finale The Final Battle: Part 2). He is the third Ultimate Form to appear in general. *The legs on his back resemble the Marvel villian Doctor Octopus' tentacles. *Ultimate Spider Monkey commonly will grab a large object to fight with.(i.e.:a large pole in Reflected Glory, a tree in ''The Transmogrification of Eunice'', etc.....) 'Namings and Translations' *'Portuguese:' Macaco-Aranha Supremo (Macaco-Aranha - Spidermonkey, Supremo - Supreme) *'Norway': Ultimat Edderape *'''Polski: '''Mega Pajęczarz (Mega - Ultimate, Pajęczarz - Spidermonkey) Gallery UltimateSpidermonkey2.png|Ultimate Spidermonkey clipart UltimateSpidermonkey.png|Ultimate Spidermonkey clipart #2 Ultimate Spidermonkey Cosmic Destruction.jpg|Ultimate Spidermonkey in Cosmic Destruction vlcsnap2010061621h03m22s1.png|Cosmic Destruction Gameplay vlcsnap2010061621h04m52s142.png|Cosmic Destruction Gameplay #2 Ultimatespidermonkeyincosmicdestruction3.jpg|Cosmic Detruction gameplay #3 !ByFWyE!!2k~$(KGrHqR,!jIEw5JgMHh9BMQPo4nCz!~~ 35.jpg|Ultimate Spidermonkey toy picture_9383.jpg|DX Ultimate Spidermonkey in box. Uuuu.jpg|Ultimate Spidermonkey in "Fame" ultimmmate spider.JPG|Ultimate Spidermonkey in "Reflected Glory" ultimaters.JPG|In "The Transmogrification of Eunice" Category:Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Ultimate Versions Category:Ultimatrix Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Cosmic Destruction Aliens